Vacation in Thailand
by Fujoshi-dono
Summary: Aomine, Kise, Kuroko, and Kagami are taking a one-month holiday in Thailand in a hotel owned by Kagami's uncle. What would you expect in such blazing hot weather from four somewhat unruly teens? AoKise and KagaKuro. I do not own the cover image.


One shot. AoKise. Rated M.

I do not own any of these characters nor do I own Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

**Vacation in Thailand**

Kise lazily gazed at the glowing orange sun that was slowly disappearing into the horizon of the ocean. The warm breeze blew against the coconut trees as the chirping birds make their way back to their nests and the soft waves of the azure water crashes against the light golden-brown sand. Sighing with contentment, Kise sat on the dry sand under the shades of the trees and closed his eyelids to listen to the peaceful melody of the beach; the wind, the crickets, the water, and his breathing was the only sounds he could hear. Feeling at ease, he reopened his eyes to find that the sun had already set and that all the civilians on the beach had left. Daring to have fun in a private space by himself, Kise kicked off his sandals and slowly walked up to where the dry and wet sands meet. Curiously, he waited for the waves to crash into his feet, feeling the cool sensation on his toes as his heels start to sink into the Earth. Closing his eyes once more, he breathed in the moment, savoring the minutes as it passed. Once his feet were completely covered by sand, he wiggled out and washed them in the ocean until there were no more grains stuck between his toes. Not feeling anymore sentimental, he walked back to his sandals and grabbed both it and the freshly picked coconut he'd gotten an hour before. Satisfied, Kise proceeded to stroll to the milk tea shop. He bought four drinks, one for him, his lover, and his two friends who he'd hope would be alive, waiting in their hotel room.

The four of them were on a one month vacation to some beach in Thailand. Kise's friend, Kagami, had gotten four plane tickets from his uncle to come visit. Seeing that there was no school in session, Kagami asked Kuroko, Kise, and Aomine to accompany him. Of course they all said yes, none of them would pass up such a rare opportunity to go to another country for free. They'd all met Kagami's uncle before, and the boys all concluded that he was the most energetic 60 years old they've ever seen. Kagami's uncle owned a small hotel and since this wasn't a time where most tourists traveled, he saw it as a perfect chance to see his favorite person. And so, here they are, in the Land of Smiles, trying to get used to the dominating heat with only two electronic fans.

The three asked Kise to buy drinks for them since he had been out of the country before and adapted quicker and the unfortunate ones. Aomine was in his swimming trunks on the folding chair lying with a wet towel on his forehead, Kuroko was in his shorts next to the fan and the fridge, and Kagami was chewing on ice in his boxers next to Kuroko. Feeling sorry, Kise agreed, knowing that he wanted to enjoy the beach for a few minutes also.

When Kise swiped the hotel card and got into the room, he was greeted with a very, he dare say, cute sight. Kuroko was awake with his cell phone, taking a picture of a now asleep Aomine and Kagami who were slightly blushing, arms spread out with their chest bare.

"Kurokocchi, what happened?" Kise asked smirking and taking pictures of the two muscular teens, knowing it was a rare display where they actually looked vulnerable.

"They kept complaining about how hot it was and how you took forever, then they put ice on their face, and fell asleep. I guess the heat got to them," the blue haired boy replied, eyeing the bag of drinks Kise was holding with puppy eyes. "May I get one?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry Kurokocchi. Here," Kise said as he handed Kuroko a vanilla shake. Who knew they'd sell that at the milk tea store.

"Thank you," Kuroko yawned out. "You should probably wake them up before they catch a cold. The change of temperature for them makes them defenseless."

"Ah, you're right. I'll wake Aomine up then."

"But I don't want to move."

"Too bad Kurokocchi, I got you guys drinks, now wake your boyfriend up."

"…Fine."

Kise started to shake Aomine by the arm, but it wasn't working because he didn't even stir. He tried again and put a cold towel on Aomine's cheeks, but it still didn't work. Kagami woke up rather quickly after Kuroko told him 'I have food', and the two walked quite fast to the diner on the first floor of the hotel. A bit frustrated, Kise got an idea. It might cause him a few hours of sleep and a few weird glances, but he didn't mind. He was hungry and sweaty, and he didn't want to leave his sweet lover behind.

So, Kise started to kiss Aomine gently, rubbing his fingertips against his boyfriend's chest, moving up and down teasingly. He stroked his jaw, his collarbones, his nipples, his belly button, and his abs. A low moan escaped from Aomine's lips which gave Kise more courage to take this further. Straddling on his lover's groin, Kise sat down and gradually moved back and forth creating friction between them until his breath quickened and became gasps. Both of them were hard, leaking and more. Yet, Aomine did not wake. Feeling devious, Kise grinned and moved onto his stomach and knees and advanced on Aomine's trunks. Carefully slipping them off, Kise was in for a view of Aomine's rock hard cock, the head glistening with pre-cum. He moved his head forward, licking off the liquid and earning a twitch and gasp from his lover. Pleased, Kise sucked on the head earnestly, swiping his tongue into the slit of Aomine's cock, and massaged his testicles gently. He scraped his teeth a bit against the tip, gave a long lick along the pulsing vein, and deep throated eagerly, suppressing his gag reflex, wanting to take more of Aomine in.

"Nnghh… Mhmm… A-Aomine…" Kise whispered out, slurping and sucking nonstop. By this time, Aomine's dick was twitching greatly, and his gasps were easy to hear. Kise concluded that he was awake, just not willing to say anything because Kise might stop. However, Kise had no intention of doing so. Turned on as hell, there was no way he'd end it right now.

"Aomine…" Kise said while taking short, shallow breaths. "I know you're awake." He gave another long lick on his lover's vein, nibbling on its sides.

"F-Fuck, Kise. Don't you dare stop," Aomine confesses as he sat up, imprinting the view of his Kise with his hands on his cock, blushing madly.

"No way," Kise replied, humming and giving a wet lick on the slit.

"Nggh! Shit!"

"I know you love it when I do that, Ao-mi-ne-kun."

"You're so in for it tonig—fuck!"

Another long, abusing lick on his slit.

"I love your big cock, Aomine."

And another.

"F-fuck… Kise… I'm warning you."

"Oh, I'm so scared."

And another.

"Nnnghh! Y-you!"

"Me what?"

On his last strand of his urges, Aomine flipped them around so he was face to face with Kise's groin as Kise was to his.

"Let's see who can make who cum first, eh?" Aomine challenged. Kise's cock, by this time, was already dripping with pre-cum. Smirking, Aomine took his time to lick from his balls to his slit, savoring his lover's addicting taste.

"Nnnh! Aomine!"

"I'll have you screaming, Kise."

"F-fuck! More!"

"Anything you want, love. Suck mine too."

"Your mouth is s—shit! So h-hot!"

"Ah fuck, Kise, you taste so good."

"Aahh! Ngghhh! F-Fuck!"

"Kise! Ughh!"

"A-Aomine! Ahhh! Yes!"

The room was warmer now, full of Kise's moans and Aomine's grunts as they try to make one another cum first. Like always, Aomine who has more control, cums last, satisfied of how good Kise must've felt if he was also under that much pleasure.

Coming down from their high, Aomine pulled Kise into his arms, discarding how hot it was, wanting his blonde close to him.

"That was great," Aomine whispered into Kise's ear, causing him to blush even more. "Such a nice way to wake up."

"Hmm," Kise purred. "Your drink's in the fridge, by the way. Sorry I took a bit long. And Kagamicchi and Kurokocchi are on the first floor, I think they're eating by now."

"Alright. Do you want to go eat too?" Aomine asked, kissing Kise's neck lovingly. This was something Kise loved very much, the way Aomine treasured him made his heart flutter like a teenage girl in love.

"Yeah, just let me wash my hands and face. Wouldn't want them to be suspicious."

"You're right. Let's," Aomine and Kise stood up, kissed once more, washed up, and went to eat.

Before they opened the door to the diner, Aomine pulled Kise into his chest, and huskily whispered, "Don't forget, Kise. Be prepared for tonight." He gave Kise another lick on his ear, chuckled, and started to search for his two friends as Kise turned bright red, covering his face to prevent his lover from seeing his warm smile.


End file.
